


My whole world in my arms

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Alex daydreaming about Maggie.In this universe the break up never happened."I could see the whole world in her eyes. I could hug her and hold the whole universe in my arms."





	My whole world in my arms

I could see the whole world in her eyes. I could hug her and hold the whole universe in my arms. If I knew Kara was safe, when I was under her, over her, on her side, with her skin on mine, absolutely nothing could take me away from her, or at least that’s how it felt. She was my everything. The awesome thing is, I had always been scared of loving someone else that wasn’t Kara in a way that was as deep as life. But it wasn’t a problem. Maggie became my everything. But Kara never stopped being my everything. I loved my sister as much as I always had. It just felt as if my heart had expanded. Now I could love them both as if there was no one else. They were obviously different kinds of love, but I couldn’t put one above the other. And they both understood. It took a couple of talks with Kara, to reassure her I wasn’t leaving her, I loved her the same, but eventually all was perfect.

With Maggie… Maggie was magical. Maggie understood me better than I did myself, from the moment we met. It was a weird kind of empathy. She has that power, that kindness in the deepest depths of her heart. She is one of the kindest women I’ve met, it just doesn’t show often.

I wish I could spend every morning like this, like we are now. We are lying in bed. Maggie is next to me, asleep. I woke up with my right arm around her waist (apparently I was the bigger spoon tonight, or at least for the last moments before I woke up, it often changes as we swift throughout the night). She looks beautiful, but also like she could use these extra time to sleep. It’s Saturday morning, she had an exhausting week, often coming home after I was already asleep, the sound of the door closing as she came in stirring me in my sleep, and soon after feeling as her pyjama clad figure spooned me from behind as she kissed my neck softly and whispered “beautiful baby, go on sleeping. It’s all good, I’m here” and before I could completely fall back asleep, I felt her breathing even out against my nape, so I felt back asleep peacefully.

Last night was game night. Maggie managed to leave work at a reasonable time. I picked her up and we came to our place for a needed shower. I asked her whether she wanted to skip game night. I offered to stay with her, or leave the house all for her if that’s what she preferred. She was adamant, though. She wanted to spend time with me, and she wanted me to spend time with my sister too. I could see the tiredness in her eyes, but she was convinced, so we went to Kara’s. And both had a lovely time, truth be told. It wouldn’t have been that great and amazing without her there.

When we got home, even though Maggie had just had one glass of wine, she was falling asleep as she clung to my waist on the way from the car to our flat. So I kissed her lips very softly, and layed her down in bed as I went to retrieve her pyjamas to help her change. When I came back with them, just about a minute or two later, she was very softly snoring. I couldn’t help but smile, my eyes felt just like honey, so sweet was the view in front of me. I coached her softly into a partially awake state, helped her change and got her under the covers while I went to change and get ready for bed myself. When I finally lied myself down next to her, she mumbled something I could, for the life of me, not decipher, and rolled on her side to wrap herself around my waist. I knew a patch of her droll had dried in the back of my shirt through the night (before we shifted to the position I found myself in, now) and I couldn’t care less.

She looks so beautiful and tired. I couldn’t help myself but kiss her on top of her hair. She grumbled a tiny bit and then kept on sleeping. I was the luckiest woman in the world and I knew it.

Maggie is the woman of my dreams. I wouldn’t let her go ever, no matter what. I love her more than I ever thought possible.

Maggie stirred a bit in her sleep, so I whispered “beautiful girl, go back to sleep. I’m here, all is good. I love you more than you know” and settled myself back down behind her, ready to get some more sleep behind the most beautiful woman on the multiverse.


End file.
